Fairy Tail: Disaster Child
by Madnesz23
Summary: What happens when someone tampers with a relic of a bygone age and it causes children to pop up? Utter madness as the Fairy Tail will soon discover that with the discovery of these kids comes a dangerous foe and new friends to fight off the threat.
1. Chapter 1

The pump and the churn of the location's liquids and water continued as explosions occurred out of the rocky shelter as a young man rushed about the machines and fumbled with the works before a titan charged in and shouted. "Sir, power it all down now, the dark guild is bearing down in mass!"

"Just a few more minutes, I can get the source to calm down long enough for us to take it with us!" The titan rushed over and gripped the youth's shoulder as he shouted.

"There is no time!" The titan quickly hoisted the youth onto his shoulder, but the smaller being squirmed out and rushed back, the centerpiece lowering its glass and he gripped the sphere's object before shouts came.

"Over there, get them!" By instinct, the sphere was held out and the incoming blast of ice struck and the youth glanced between the two points before he dashed for it down a secret passage, the charging horde following in anger as the passage twisted and turned to confusion, but not to him as he continued on, spotting the way and dashing for it as he blocked fire, lighting, slung metal, and some form of Heavenly Body magic before he tossed the orb to his allies and he slid under the closing metal door and the titan shouted.

"We have to escape now, that door won't hold!" The youth and a similar female nodded as they dashed out of the small mound and into the open air, the ground behind them erupting in flame and explosion, the orb now glowing like it was going to explode itself, the group stopping in concern before the Titan grabbed it and hurled it into the air, its color performance great and powerful as it fired six bolts of magic and dropped to the ground, the youth walking over and tapping it to find that it moldered and he gripped his hand tight in rage, but it subsided as he stood back up and spoke.

"Mino, find us a location that will help keep us on the down low and with use our skills in medical and magic." The titan nodded and the youth turned to the female companion. "Frost, find out where those lights struck, we have to find out the effects of those beams and move on them before this gets out of hand." The girl nodded as she bolted to the direction with both the Titan and youth following, getting away from the attack of the Golem's Skull dark guild which caught them all off-guard...

* * *

Gray stared ahead as he thought of how he ended up with this, but that confusion faded to anger. 'That flame-for-brains, this whole joke is on him of all people, only he has the guts to make me this mad about something so trivial!'

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" His partner asked and Gray cleared his throat, thankful that it was just Juvia, but that was the problem as well as it was no secret that she was DEEPLY in love with him and was VERY likely to hit him with something to make him 'fall for her', but a simple mission of retrieval was made and Gray eased off his anger as they continued on.

"Yeah, just peachy..."

"You don't sound so fine..." Gray paused in his thought that she was right, his anger was getting the best of him and he could have hurt someone else in the village if it wasn't for Juvia's calming voice to his nerves. "You look ready to kill someone with a glare like that... Juvia is not comforted by it." Gray hardly needed to raised a hand to his face as it felt like it was putting on a permanent scowl on him and he breathed carefully and soon the look faded away as the Ice Mage explained.

"I am just... frustrated with Natsu, that hothead must likely rigged this up to get on my nerves." The words felt right, but he slid a hand over his face as he felt like he spoke of it like an idiot. A look toward gave him an answer that she just listened, she didn't mind the feeling as she brought her hands forward, clasped over her chest, as she hummed and nodded.

"I understand, you are just eager to harm Natsu for his pranking, but you don't usually get this agitated unless it is... that date." Gray looked to the side as Juvia spoke up once more. "Are you sure that you are okay really, Gray-sama?" She was right that something was off about today as he looked to the sky, pausing as he saw a bright bolt of light streaking toward them and Juvia caught sight of it as well.

"Juvia, watch out!" The bolt streaked straight for her so Gray jumped and tackled her to the ground as the bolt zoomed and tore up the ground behind them, Juvia's desires suppressed as both rolled into a combat stance and Gray carefully crept closer with fist in his palm, the aura of the bolt felt... strange as he crept closer.

"Be careful, Gray!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" He peered over the settled dirt and climbed over, releasing his form for a bit as he slid down a small hole and found the bolt, but it was taking on a form, Gray on guard as it soon finished and Gray dropped it as it was a young girl of five or six, her breathing shallow, as she laid in the crater exposed, long black hair cascading down with a blue tint as he slowly approached and lifted her up, Juvia coming down as well before she rested a hand on the girl's reddish face and the expression changed to slight pain as she comment in concern, removing her hand.

"She's burning up, she must have a high fever!"

"Then let's get her back to Magnolia, no sense leaving her here." She nodded and helped cover her up as the best of them ran for the town and headed on as a bit of the light changed to a flake of snow before dropping to the ground, soaking the soil a large more than a normal flake would cause...

* * *

The Fairy Tail's own doctor of Porlyusica rubbed her jaw in confusion on something as she examined the young girl laying in the bed, her voice huffing and puffing with a pack to bring the fever down, it looked like a normal case of fever, but it struck her odd as something else. She shared such a look with Juvia Lockster, except the hair that was a shade of black that she was familiar with from a certain, stripping Ice Mage that she could be an 'unknown' child of the two. 'Damn kids...' But if that was the case, they would have been more worried and they shared what had happened with the guild, involving some strange bolt of energy and she coming from it on their way back to the guild and town. She just was lucky to not have a smoke right now, that could worsen the girl a bit more as she shook her head, the mages coming and going before Juvia entered and she asked.

"How is she?" The change was not too subtle for the doctor to miss, the color changed and it sounded like her lungs cleared up some from the arrival that Porlyusica was surely doubting what even happened out there, it was like a indirect relation to her and the Water Mage.

"She has been stable, that is clear enough for idiots..." The elder woman stared off into the space between the wall and her as she continued. "She does have some form of improvement, but there is nothing too concrete yet." She glanced to the Water Mage and spoke. "Don't you have something to be doing here?"

"Yes, Master sent me to replace the flowers in the planters in this room, he had others do the same for several others across the guild." Porlyusica grumbled as Juvia replaced the flowers, but the distance also affected the girl as the fever returned in force with the shortened puffs, the woman's brow frowned to the change as Juvia spoke. "Well, that is that, so Juvia guesses that she will be on her way." The doctor made a choice as she glanced between the two, there was no room for a scolding.

"Stop, girl." Juvia paused, hand on the door to close it behind her as the doctor spoke once more. "I am checking something, come closer." Juvia nodded as the door closed and she walked over, the change also affecting the girl somehow as the breathing grew deeper, more clearer, and the fever looked near gone. "My work here is done, I have other patients to deal with, goodbye." With that, the woman stood up and depart, Juvia speaking up, but cut off as Porlyusica stopped at the door with a pointed finger. "Don't give me lip, you kids need to understand your responsibilities perfectly clear." The door closed and Juvia raised a hand to her face in confusion.

"What was that all about, I wonder...?" Juvia didn't ponder too long as she sat down and reached out, gripping the child's tender hand and bringing it close, the skin showing signs of improvement as Juvia watched, eyes widening as they gripped onto hers and she looked to see that the eyes were opening, their color the most amazing pink of coral she had ever seen as the girl looked to the side with a question on her mind.

"...Momma...?" With that, Juvia fainted on the bed, red in the face in embarrass somehow as the child dropped back down in fatigue...

* * *

The youth grumbled as he looked forward, there was no way that he was sticking his neck out in Magnolia, it was just asking the Council to come crashing down on him just for existing as he questioned. "Are you SURE that this location with serve as a perfect lab and stronghold?"

"No doubt about it, Sir." The titan spoke as he looked through the records and numerous other documents that have been compiled. "This shop has been closed down for a long amount of time and no one claimed ownership over it in risk of the hidden, underground floors into the sewers themselves, as if something vile and dangerous has been lurking under there." The titan scoffed as the two headed in, the giant ducking his head from hitting the top of the frame itself. "Needless rumors, the only real threat will be our..."

"One step at a time, Mino." The youth looked about and nodded to the disarray of the room itself, sizeable, yet narrow-pointed in cause of troublemakers. "This will have to do for now, let's get this place cleared up something furious." Mino nodded as the two began operations on the rooms themselves before the door opened, silent to the arrival, as the two turned to Frost walking in. "What's the report, Frost?"

"Slight trouble." The youth stopped as Frost continued. "All bolts headed this way, but closest one gone, was taken not too long ago and no clear thought as to where it is." A deep hum of displeasure rolled out as Frost asked. "Further search into Magnolia itself, Sir?" To this, the youth shook his head as he straightened up and turned to Frost, leaning on the counter which was cleaned within seconds by Mino.

"We don't have the time to work here and find the bolts of energy, we can only focus on one or the other." The youth shook his head once again as he stated. "Make yourself helpful for a bit, help clean up in here and you are going shopping with me so that we can find cloths, chemicals, drugs, medicine, and other materials for the clinic, is that clear?"

"As you wish, Master Mancer." The Mancer rubbed his temples as the girl began to work and he watched for a bit as he recited himself.

"It's Alexander Tidemanc, the Storm Mancer, not 'Master Mancer', just Mancer will do..." He continued his task and sorted through all of the things still remaining in the shop to see what is junk, worth something, or just valuable enough to sell for the correct price, the shop cleaned up in no time as the Fever's Clinic was soon opened for business for general medical aid and checks, nothing to compete with the older places, but worthy for the average person as a white coat was pulled up and Alexander did a routine measure to ensure that they were healthy, his still as healthy as he can keep it and make it, Mino's still a beating mass of blood, and Frost's vitals were remarkably well...for a girl recently risen from the dead of frostbite.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray didn't know where Juvia had gone, but it was guessed that she was likely to be with the sick girl, so he headed over to the infirmary and found her, though her being passed out was a bit of an issue as he walked over, pausing before touching her to notice the child. She looked rather terrible, but he was sure something had occurred and noticed it off the bat, the red color had faded, her breathing easier, and he could feel a small dose of ice magic flowing out of her that he took the opposite seat and stared, trying to figure it out in the long run. From his angle, it looked like Juvia fainted from something, a dreamy look on her face which was directed to her 'daily' daydreams, but she didn't have that going on when she was instructed to exchange the plants and then the old doctor left, grumbling 'dumb kids' as she left as Gray turned his attention to the child and detailed her for a better appearance.

Her body seemed like Juvia when she talked about her initial phase into Fairy Tail, but the similar appearance faltered in some parts as Juvia was dressed nicely, this girl was a lot worse, her clothes nearly tatters, her hair loose to her shoulders in its black locks and she was missing something else. From elbow down on the left arm was nothing, just a stump and Gray felt... protective over her, who could have don't such a thing to her, he knew and listened to Erza's stories of the Tower of Heaven and compared appearance from then and now, but an eye is not as terrifying as an arm. He hummed before she started to stir before tilting her head to him, the color of Juvia's dark blue mixed with a hue of teal reflected back to him as she mumbled. "W-Who...?"

"You're safe..." Gray didn't kick himself on the approach as he continued, the resting girl listening as well. "My partner and I found you on the outskirts of Magnolia, fevered and bruised."

"R-Really, Magnolia...?" The girl looked to the ceiling as her mouth was slightly open in ponder before she continued. "I... remember some image of calling a blue-haired woman Mother before drifting again." Gray grimaced a little, she looked perfectly okay, but that explained Juvia out like a light. He didn't say anything as she remained laying, ignorant to the water mage daydreaming on the bedsheet. "But other than that, I can't remember anything, its... like I had no history prior... a light."

"Maybe, whatever brought you here had a hand in it, but the two of us didn't see anything else, just a soaring bolt of magic before coming across you." Gray excluded the fact that she was the bolt because it would be not smart to just say something like that, that could hurt the child in the long run. He remained the safe as he spoke. "For now, just sleep, the Guild will take care of you until you decide to either go to a foster family or stay here." With that, the girl nodded as Gray stood up and lifted Juvia out, the girl staying conscious for a moment before she dropped back down, eyes closing as beads of sweat started to develop on her skin...

* * *

Alexander sighed a bit as he pulled out a medical mix of a stress relief and a cigar and lighting it with a snap, puffing out some as he watched the latest client went out. "The chances of maintaining this guise is going to be difficult, to find those bolts will take too much time and draw too much attention toward us..."

"Sir, perhaps we can enlist the local guild for aid?" Mino inquired and Alexander glanced at him before looking forward again, they were not poor and it was the perfect thought, but the likelihood of a few wizards figuring it out was also there and he feared that he would be exposed on the base of 'dark' research. He mused the idea as Mino continued. "The new Catalyst will take time to properly adjust itself to the high magic presence and its mold could yield a different shape, but..."

"It makes perfect sense, Mino." Alexander mused as he pulled out the mixture and puffed once more, breathing deeply before he answered. "Get Frost to isolate the sites, set up the rewards, and send the posters to the guild, they will take care of it, but we have to take anything that they discover off their hands." The titan nodded before heading to the backroom, more smoke bellowing out before a ice streak whizzed past and Alexander spoke, the greenish smoke flowing out it mixed with the hanging candles and caused flares in the decorations. "Now come the time when I get back with being involved with the Guilds..."

* * *

Gray relaxed for a moment as Juvia looked just in heaven as he himself debated the thought, it was a powerful amount of magic that was emitted from the bolt and it lessened in the girl like it was being held back in some way, that connection somehow lessened without them there and that confused him from what Makarov said in his own opinion and the gathered knowledge of the old doctor. He rested his hands forward and thought about it more to figure out the part, was it a measure of stabilizing her powers from going haywire or was it something else...? He glanced to the board, eye spotting the stranger who was deal with some requests, long white flowing down to her thighs and blocked what she was dressed, but she was only there for a moment as people went back and forth and she disappeared from sight, but the board was now crowd by a group of requests, five in total, as he stood up and looked them over, plucking one off to read the description. 'For five hundred thousand Jewels, investigate a site to the north of Magnolia...' He glanced up and read the others as he mentally charted out the places, all over the outskirts of Magnolia itself and they connected into a hexagonal shape and it fit with the girl's crash. 'Client is... Fever's Clinic...?" He heard of the new business, a medical clinic that dealt with moderate cases for the city, at a lower price than most, but where in Fiore were the funds coming from...?

He didn't waste too much time looking it over before the parchment was snatched and Natsu grinned, looking it all with Happy. "Well, Gray, I guess this is mine now, eh?"

"Back off, Natsu, I was just looking at the job request, it wasn't like I was going to do something so dull..." But Gray's ruse was snapped as Happy chuckled behind closed paws.

"You are hiding it!"

"As if!" Gray scoffed as he clicked his tongue and looked away before Natsu grabbed him by the shoulder and the Ice Mage nearly tore it off when the Dragon Slayer spoke.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about the whole 'arranged' thing, okay...?" Gray stopped as Natsu huffed. "Erza gave me an earful about it, but it was just harmless, it got serious with the new kid in the guild..." He looked to the rooms and asked with arms crossed. "She doing okay?" Gray debated the idea to NOT tell him, but it was just fine if he knew as he turned back to the firebreather.

"She seems to get more fevered without the presence of me or Juvia, I have several ideas as to why this would be, but I need a REAL doctor to help understand this issue, maybe Levy could help." He looked back to the board, surprised to find that the other requests were gone and a swift look about yielded that Laxus and his Thunder Clan had one, Erza grabbed one, Gajeel smirked with his, and Elfman looking over his with a pondering look. "Though, looking at the request and its similar parchments, it sure looked like that whatever was lost at a few points around Magnolia actually linked with the girl's own drop."

"You don't say..." Natsu hummed as he looked at it and spoke again, Happy not cluing in on the thought that Natsu had. "How about you pick the girl up and take her to this 'Fever's Clinic' place, we can fry two birds with one shot."

"It could work..." Gray hummed, holding his jacket over his bare shoulder and nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do with her, that clinic could be the answer to the whole mystery." Both nodded, not even a snide remark, as they parted ways and made their move, Lisanna confused to the short chat and no fighting so she bid her sister farewell for now as she dashed off for Natsu...

* * *

Gray navigated through the streets and roads of Magnolia as he sought out the 'Fever's Clinic', the girl lightly holding onto his back as he ensure that she didn't fall before he arrived to the building, making a double check as it was the same building that had that crooked merchant selling faulty gear and materials to the town before he was taken by Sabretooth, it being their own job, as he breathed and entered, the aroma of a sweet flower filling the air and the candles looked to ignite higher from contact before he spotted the doctor in charge, looking... not bored with the board that he was holding, he being a few years Gray's junior, before he noticed the new body, hidden eyes under white lens widening as he stood up. "Welcome to the Fever's Clinic, how may I help you today, Mister..."

"Just Fullbuster will do, Doc." Gray huffed as he adjusted the girl. "I need some help looking into something, its about this kid."

"Oh, well, there isn't going to be anyone else coming today that I would know of, so I can make a 'house call' on this instance." He walked past before flipping the sign before directing Gray to the back room, nothing about it screamed mad scientist as he used a number of devices and even generated a small storm cloud, passing it through her body before it returned through the mouth. "Interesting... what a magical development..."

"Well, what is it, Doc?" The youth turned and answered as he explained it out.

"She is of... relative health, apart from the stump of an arm, but it is her magical aura that is the more pressing." The youth hummed as he paced. "At the rate of magical decay, subject could pass on without a stable mount of healthy connection, magical ley lines in body are raptured and shattered, requires possible mainstay of magical sources to ensure full recovery and capacity to interact with number of others across the city." Gray took the moment to halt the youth as he spoke.

"Stop, tell it to me in normal terms, I'm not an doctor."

"Of course you are not, too built and muscled that you fit a brawler type of mentality." Gray narrowed his eyes at the possible 'insult', but he was cut off from it as the doctor explained it a lot better. "Whatever you found her as, she is in a state of unstable magical powers, the fever is a sign of her abilities manifesting and is killing her from the inside out." Gray's breath hitched in panic at the sound as the doctor continued, the girl breathing easy with Gray's close presence. "Her symptoms seem to match the legends of the Catalyst."

"A catalyst, like a reaction type of thing?" The doctor shook his head as he picked through a few books before pulling out a large one and somehow opened to the chapter he was looked for under white mask and goggles.

"Not a catalyst, THE Catalyst, an ancient magical-imbedded tool that was used close to a hundreds years ago in the case of a kingdom longing for an heir within a time frame." Gray looked and was mildly surprised at the number of notes made about this thing, a small orb about the size of a melon, as the doctor continued. "Said to have been passed down from the gods, it is a tool that has seen the rise and fall of many nations and kingdoms for its power is great and immerse, however, its core use is the collective essence, absorbing a certain element would later unleash a explosive bolt toward the most powerful source of that magic or a similar strength to it, possibility of being far stronger than the caster is a very likely chance. The orb yielded a male heir to the royals prior, but he was extremely sick, causing all doctors and healers of the kingdom to come help, but none could, until it was discover that it was more a traditional connection with clasps to the magical side." Gray looked utterly puzzled from his dropped jaw and the youth sighed in his explanation. "Basically, magic helps to stabilize her, but it is the care of a father and mother that repulses and remedies the sickness, being in close range of her helps ease her body as it recognizes its host sources within an hour or two."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I would like it to still be able to hear just fine." The youth groaned as he continued, rubbing his temples. "Yes, it is not a normal occurring effect; no, it is the only way to keep her alive; and no, dropping her off with the mother is a BAD idea as prior efforts to make powerful and highly-skilled youths will come down with sickness before a massive maelstrom of magical power in a close-range explosion, think the most powerful spell one could manifest, times it by ten, and isolate in a small body, those away for too long from the sources and not properly cared for will explode and the danger could possibly rip up the very fabric of land and sea in seconds." Gray stone-faced at the threat and the doc's face didn't turn to a look that was kidding. "Do you want to doubt my knowledge further, Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Uh, n-no..." Gray cleared his throat as he turned and spoke, brushing the stump. "So, you are sure that she is... connected to me and..."

"That seems to be the case, Fullbuster." The youth mused as he closed the book and shelved it before returning. "I can run a blood sample test to prove it further, but I would like to instead direct your focus to something else, her own magic." He turned and spoke in instruction. "Touch her forehead, it will awaken some of her power." Gray nodded without pause, two fingers brushing the forehead and the stump changed as ice and cold formed at the tip before extending out in a glacial claw, the cold not even causing the arm to freeze or turn colors and the youth nodded. "She seems to have adapted swiftly to your touch, but you need to expose her to the other's, otherwise the recovery will be postposing the end." Gray looked to the side as he put his hands in his pockets, surprised that he had stripped yet in front of this doctor.

"It's... more complicate than that, doc..." The youth sighed once more before placing the cigarette back in his mouth and he spoke, the greenish smoke flowing out in his words.

"Can you force yourself to ignore your own heart with the heart of a living girl before you or will you prove the better man and save her before all is lost?" Gray paused in his shadowed eyes and the doctor moved to the door and swung it open. "If you have need of my service again, then knock, I welcome those that willingly ask for aid." Gray lightly nodded as he lifted the girl, the ice fading back and he walked out, more confused than before and with no answers as to why it was happening to him as the doctor spoke, puffing more out of his jaw. "The Council is SO going to kill me for this, and I am already a solitary criminal..."


End file.
